Wedding Photos
by topaz addiction
Summary: Chaos happens as Bella's wedding photos are being taken.
1. Chapter 1

Another one-shot.  
Not as funny as the last one, but I think it's pretty good.  
Tell my what you think.  
Pictures of dress and tux in my profile.  
Disclaimer: Twilight owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

My wedding had been brilliant! It had taken place at the little church in Forks. Alice had gone slightly crazy with the plans but I managed to keep her within a few guidelines. My dress for instance. Alice had originally picked out a dress with a bodice and a skirt that had layer after layer of sheer material and jeweled roses. I'd put my foot down there. The dress I picked out was a simple strapless, flat skirted dress. It was a creamy colour with a small lace train that came up to wrap around the rest of the dress.

Edward tuxedo had been black with tails, a white shirt underneath and a black bow tie. He was absolutely stunning. I'd stepped into the isle with Charlie by my side repeating under his breath "she loves him, she loves him, she loves him". And I did love him. I loved him so much. The second I saw him waiting for me, his face positively glowing when he looked at me, I knew that I would never ever regret this decision. My heart fluttered, paused, took a few normal beats and then repeated the process.

Jasper had been visibly squirming, probably from the mix of heavy emotions. I had been so perfect. I didn't trip going down the isle, I didn't stutter or forget what to repeat when it came to vows and the sun had stayed safely behind the clouds, as predicted by Alice.

Now we were in the Cullen's (and mine now) huge, beautiful backyard. We were taking the wedding pictures. Well, at least we were trying. My little cousin, Carry, was here. I'd asked for her to be my flower girl. She was eight and surprisingly more interested by the river we were taking the pictures in front of than the actual picture taking.

The camera man had given up on taking pictures of Carry and I together and was now moving onto the bride and groom and their families.

"Okay, could I get Mr. and Mrs. Swan together behind the bride?" the photographer asked. Oh no…maybe I should have warned him?

"Actually we're not married. I'm Mrs. Dwyer. Phil and I have been married for nearly three years." My mother's mouth had gone taunt in frustration.

"Oh, okay, well then could I get Mr. and Mrs. _Dwyer_ on the right side of the bride and Mr. Swan on her left, behind her shoulder?...Mrs. Dwyer trade places with your husband so that you're beside the bride… Thank you. Perfect, don't move.

"Now, you're both still married correct?" the photographer asked Esme and Carlisle. Esme nodded her head. "Good. You two beside the groom please. Yes, just like that, perfect. Bride and groom hold hands please. Okay, smile, don't…move." _Flash!_ Thank God! One picture down, many, many more to go.

"Bride, Maid of Honor and Bride's Maids, please." Alice skipped over and stood on my right side, hooking her elbow with mine. She was my Maid of Honor. Angela and Rosalie came and stood on my left.

"Excellent, everybody smile!" Another down! Hurray! I wasn't sure how much of this I could take. I didn't even want pictures. This was entirely Renée and Alice's fault.

The photographer was moving now. He placed his camera tripod down in front of a willow tree with an enormous trunk.

"Bride and groom over here please." Edward took my hand and led me over. "Bride, lean against the side of the trunk so that your profile faces me." I went over, careful not to trip on the roots that jutted out of the ground in an obvious attempt to stub my toes. I leaned against the trunk and flattened out my dress.

"Groom put one hand on the tree, beside her and your other hand on her waist." Edward came over and leaned against the tree with one hand and with the hand facing the camera, rested it on my waist. I could feel the icy comfort of his skin through my dress and my heart sped up to the speed of light. Edward's mouth pulled into my favourite crooked grin. My cheeks burned.

"You are so beautiful, Bella Cullen." Bella Cullen. That just made my heart beat faster and in turn made my cheeks flare even more red. Edward chuckled lightly. He'd barely stopped smiling all day.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him. He opened his mouth to say something else but the photographer cut him off.

"Now lean in and kiss her." He instructed Edward. The look of annoyance that had been on Edward's face washed off at this command and his smile reclaimed its rightful place. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I must have forgotten that everyone else was there because the next thing I knew my hands were in his hair, my lips crushed to his and his face in my hands.

"Um, excuse me…" the photographer interrupted our little world of us with a slightly awkward, slightly peeved voice. I blushed so hard that it crept over my shoulders and up my ears and forehead.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down. I was afraid that if I looked up I'd have to pretend I didn't see Charlie and Renée's faces. Edward laughed and took his hand from my waist to put it under my chin. He lifted my head so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, love. If you're sorry then I am too. And I most defiantly am not." he then brought his lips down to kiss me. I remembered we had an audience this time. I managed to keep my self from doing anything more drastic that placing my hands on his chest.

I heard the click of a camera and then Alice squealing. I guess it was a good picture. When we broke apart my breathing was staggered and Edward's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"One more try with the Bride and Flower Girl by the river, please." The photographer's voice called over.

"Idiot. Is he blind?" I asked more to myself then anyone. Edward's face turned to a scowl.

"No, not blind. Jealous and having unappreciated thoughts." My eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yes." Edward's eyes were narrowed. I touched his arm and he refocused on my face.

"Please calm down. It doesn't matter what he thinks. Am I married to him? No, I'm not. I'm married to you. Now please, just calm down and go attempt to stop Emmett from riling up Angela's brothers and Carry anymore!" his mouth pulled into a smirk. He kissed me on the cheek and then went over to stop Emmett.

I wandered back over to the river where the camera man was set up once again.

"Flower Girl over here please. Come on, Sweetheart! Just one picture!"

"Coming!" Carry yelled and then started running towards me. I shrieked in panic. I thought for sure that she would run right into me, but she managed to stop a few feet short. She smiled hugely up at me. Her eyes were wide with excitement and …was that…did I detect a hint of…evil?

Faster than I could comprehend, Carry started to run around me in a tight circle.

"Bella Wella! Bella Wella!" she started to chant. "Isaac, Joshua come play with me!" Oh, dear Jesus no!

Without any other motives they came hurling my way. They didn't hit me, but they did join Carry's chants of 'Bella Wella!'.

Their circulations were making me slightly dizzy, so I looked up to the other adults standing around me. Surely one of them would know how to stop it. The first eye I caught was Edward's. He had an amused smile plastered on his face. This was the exact reason I'd told him just yesterday that I was fine not having kids.

They were fine when they weren't mine…but if they were my responsibility I was likely to go crazy within ten minutes. I scowled at Edward and moved on to another set of eyes. Renée's. Good, my mom would save me…

Apparently not. She gave me a look that clearly said 'Deal with this. I want grandkids.' Sorry mom. Charlie wasn't in sight and Alice looked completely overwhelmed by the three children dancing around my feet.

Finally Angela saw the kids and I saw the panic set onto her face as well.

"Isaac, Joshua, stop! Now! Come here!" Angela, my savior, cried. Her words went unheeded though. So she started to walk to towards them.

This seemed to have the same effect that reaching your hand in a fish tank did. Isaac, Joshua and Carry simply sped up and tightened their circle, walking on the train of my dress and throwing me off balance. Angela seemed to panic more.

"No! Stop! Kids, calm down! It's time to take a pretty picture! Carry, why don't you stand still with Bella in your Princess dress?"

"No!" Carry screeched. Angela stopped walking towards me in shock.

The kids sped up, I started to fall backwards.

_Lovely, _I though as I fell backward into the shallow water of the river by the shore. My beautiful dress would not make it through this. I felt mud squish underneath me. Heard Alice scream in terror as she saw the material of my dress rip. Saw Edward's face as he realized what was happening and was frustrated by being slowed down to human speed and reaction.

The three kids stopped and starred at me with wide, frightened eyes.

Emmett burst out laughing. My lips twitched, wanting to join him. I let out a nervous laugh at first and then it built up to full out, stomach hurting giggles. Rosalie joined in with her heavenly snicker. Jasper started to laugh in a deep, rough chuckle.

The laughter passed around the backyard. Jumping from person to person like the flu.

This was defiantly how I wanted my parents to remember me. This was defiantly how I wanted to remember my wedding. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	2. AN

The old link i had for Bella's dress was the wrong one. I fixed it. So go and see what it really looks like:D 


End file.
